Eddie and Anne
by AnonymousGabby
Summary: Two poor, common orphans living on the streets find themselves in the king's palace. The change from poverty to wealth is tremendous. But, they soon accidentally cause a royal tangle in the kingdom. Can Edward and Anne find out how to fix everything?
1. Prologue

Prologue

King James was truly dead. Gone subtly, the citizens were now depressed, for they had no ruler. James IX was most certainly dead. The jolly king's funeral was attended by millions, all ready to mourn for their loss. None were absent in the kingdom, unless they weren't able to make the journey by any means necessary. "Good King James" was as dead as a doornail. He was as dead as any nail, for that matter.

Prince George III was yet to be of age to take his father's place. Quite frankly, he was just a boy when his good king died. Years went by while the prince cowered at the thought of controlling his father's realm. George was a small, frail lad. He also was a selfish, spoiled brat, to put it simply. The high-ranking officers considered putting George's brother, Liam II, up for the throne.

Prince Liam II was the exact opposite of his brother. He was kind, generous, and very strong and well-built. His yearn for the throne was small, for Liam was a young soldier in the royal army and had no time for "kingly affairs."

When it was time for George to be crowned king, doubting that George was fit for the huge responsibility, officials tried to pull strings to get Liam on the throne. Their efforts were in vain however, for the custom was that the eldest rules until death or resignation. Prince Liam II was not the type to murder his brother, so he would have to wait until George died of natural causes.

King George III soon married Queen Valentina Francesca of Spain's daughter, Eliana Marie. Princess Eliana was the second eldest of seven princesses and a prince. The eldest was Gabriella, then Eliana Marie, Esperanza, and Natalia. The prince, Giancarlo, was next in line; Isabel, Alicandra (Alicia), and finally, the youngest, Anna Francesca were after him. Since Liam was only sixteen, hopes for marriage were vanquished. Poor Prince Liam didn't love the Spanish princesses at all anyway, so he was relieved...for now.

There were many orphaned children living in the kingdom at the time, many of whom were living on the streets. In those days, a relative or friend had to pay ten pounds for an orphan to live in the orphanage, and twenty pounds to get an orphan out.

You may wonder, were there no organizations founded to help such causes? Were there no good, kind, generous folks who could take these ragamuffins in? Alas, there were few. So few indeed, that one out of every ten orphans were taken in or helped.

So now, dear reader, let us begin our story of two poor common orphans living on the streets.


	2. Stave 1

Stave 1

_Slam! Crash! _Eddie ducked behind an old garbage can. If the baker caught him, Eddie would be in prison, so the baker said.

"Come outta there, you thief! If ya don't, you'll be payin' for your horrible acts in prison, lad!" the baker's voice hollered.

Eddie crouched lower behind the boxes and trash. _I only wanted some bread_, Eddie thought. _I haven't eaten in so long!_

The old man finally gave up an trudged back inside. The second Eddie saw the baker leave, he scrambled down the alleyway, across an abandoned street, down toward the boat docks, around the bay, and finally to some sort of lean-to made of driftwood, fishing nets, and rags. Nine-year-old Eddie huddled against a pile of rags he had smuggled from the tailor's alley. He gobbled up half of the bread, then softly called out to a small figure in the shadows.

"Anne! Anne! I've brought some bread!"

From behind the fishing net approached a small girl, about age six, dressed in rags. Her blue-green eyes shone from under what seemed to be blond wispy curls. The child, barefoot, gingerly stepped out from hiding.

"Eddie?" she whispered.

"Here ya go!" Eddie handed her a slice.

Anne wolfed it down, and a wave of relief washed over her. With kind eyes, she studied her brother. The boy was also dressed in rags, barefoot, and had pure hazel eyes. His golden curls were just barely visible from under an old cap he found in an alley. His full name, Edward Paul Haynes, was a fearsome reminder of his father, who had the same name. He used "Eddie" instead.

"Eddie, is there more?" Anne asked.

"Sorry, Annie. That's all."

"Oh. Okay. Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"What were Mama and Papa like?"

"I told you one hundred times!"

"Please?" Anne begged.

"Oh, all right. Mama looked just like you, just older. She was very gentle an' kind."

"Really?"

"Yes. Papa looked somewhat like me, except his hair was straight an' brown. He was pretty nice, too. I remember he took us to church every Sunday in his cart. That was fun, licking the ice from the ice cart in the summertime."

"I love you, Eddie."

"And me you. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." She snuggled against the pile of rags.

Eddie carefully wrapped rags around her feet and hands so they wouldn't freeze. He did the same to himself, and dozed off to sleep.


	3. Stave 2

Stave 2

As I said before, there were many orphans living on the streets of the kingdom. King George hardly noticed as he lived a wealthy life in his palace with his queen. Queen Eliana Marie was quiet, gentle, and demanding. She got what she wanted! George III did not care, as long as she wasn't disturbing his rule. Eliana had one daughter, named Princess Ana Maria. Princess Ana Maria was very beautiful. Her shiny, wispy black hair framed her soft, gentle face. Ana Maria was almost exactly as beautiful as her mother, and maybe even more so! She was kind, generous, and thoughtful, unlike Eliana Marie. The princess was lonely for a playmate, as she was an only child. Her mother, the queen, instituted a plan with the king about Ana's marriage when she grew up. She was to marry Prince Felipe, Princess Gabriella's (Eliana's elder sister) nephew (on Gabriella's husband's side).

Meanwhile, our two young orphans scrimped and saved enough half-pence to buy Anne a poorly-made but wearable used coat. Of course, Annie gratefully loved it.

Eddie found a job at the tailor's shop. Eddie was hired to gather all the scraps of cloth and sell them to the ragman. The ragman, instead of giving the money to the orphan, would write all that he owed to the tailor on a piece of paper, give it to Eddie, and Eddie would give it to the tailor, Mr. Williams. Eddie made two pence a week. The walk to the ragman was one half hour by foot. But, Eddie was glad to make a small living.

Every week, Annie would walk, while Eddie was gone, to the market and buy bread with his tiny earnings. She would not get the expensive fresh bread. Instead, she would buy the week-old bread. It was still good, but it was much cheaper. Anne dreamed of the day when they would be able to buy raspberry jam to go with the bread. Eddie had taught her how to count out three half-pence in order to buy their food. Proudly, each week, Anne would carefully take the money out of her pouch, count it, and hand it to the shopkeeper, who in turn marveled at her.

Edward did not come straight home after he saw the ragman every day. Eddie would wander around town for a while, looking in shop and house windows. One day, he came across the royal palace gates.

_Oh, no! If a palace guard catches a young orphan in front of the gates, he'll probably send him to the workhouses! _Eddie thought nervously. He shuddered at the thought of the rough, cruel workhouses.

Eddie turned away to start his journey back home when suddenly, he caught a glimpse of an older boy in the royal garden. The boy was clothed in a blue cloak, red shoes, and a small crown on his head. It was young Prince Liam! Eddie tried to soften a gasp. He was looking at the prince! He couldn't believe it. Eddie started to hurry away when all of a sudden, Liam asked who was there.

Eddie couldn't run away now. "Well, uh, Your Highness, I am Edward Paul Haynes, sire."

"Oh, Master Haynes, don't run away. Come here and let me get a glimpse of _you_. Don't be afraid!" Liam called.

Eddie crept softly through the gates into the garden. When he reached the prince, he bowed. "Your Highness, you do not have to call me 'Master Haynes,' if it pleases you, sire. I, with all due respect, prefer 'Eddie,' but you may call me what you will, Your Highness."

"Oh!" Liam laughed. "In that case, I shall call you 'Eddie,' so long as you call me 'Liam.'"

"Oh, yes, sir!" Eddie grinned.

"So, Eddie, how old are you? And do you have other family? Where do you live? I apologize for the many questions. I am just interested, that is all!"

"I am nine years old. I have one sister. Her name is Anne Josephine Haynes. But, you can just call her 'Anne' or 'Annie.' My mama an' papa died when I was little. I live in a makeshift lean-to by the bay," Edward replied.

"Hmm. I see. Well, I have great news for you! Why don't you live _here_? I mean, my brother, the king, isn't much of a playmate, and I do get quite lonely! Eddie, you would be the little brother I always wanted! You could learn archery, sword-fighting, and other sports with me. You could go to school! Anne could learn all the ladylike things with my sister-in-law, the queen. Eliana has many sisters which Anne will love to play with! The youngest, Anna Francesca, is the most beautiful and kind. She is my age. In fact, she is staying here for the summer! I used to think she was annoying and mean, but she is pretty nice. She would love a playmate! And, Queen Eliana has a daughter, Princess Ana Maria. She is your age, I believe. What do you think, lad?" the prince asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Eddie thought for a moment. _It does seem just wonderful. Anne would be safe. I'll just go ask her._ "It is a very generous thing you are doing. I'd love to live with you. May run to ask Anne? I am sure she would love it! Thank you, Liam!"


	4. Stave 3

Stave 3

Eddie raced back to his "house." "ANNIE! ANNIE! Come out of hiding! I have wonderful news!" he shouted.

"What happened? What is the news?" Anne asked, trying to calm him.

"The prince Liam asked us to stay at the palace! I ran as fast as I could to tell you! What do you say?"

"Oh, Eddie!" Anne cried. "Will I be a princess?"

"Close. Very close to one. In fact, Princesses Ana Francesca an' Ana Maria will be your playmates!"

"Wow. I can't believe it!"

"I know, Anne. It is almost too good to be true. Now come. Let's go meet the prince!"

"Yes, sir!" Anne giggled merrily.

They ran back to the palace, full of joy. But, they were stopped at the palace gates by two guards.

"Halt!" the first one boomed.

"Yes, um, halt!" the second guard restated.

"Didn't I see ye before?" asked the first soldier fiercely.

"I am not sure, sir. We are here to see the prince," Edward replied.

"Hmph! You're here to see the young prince Liam, eh, lad? Well, beat it, ye beggars! The Royal Highness would never see a couple of dirty ragamuffins like ye!" the first guard, named Hendrick, bellowed.

"Aye. The Royal Highness would never see a couple of dirty ragamuffins like ye, 'tis for sure!" the second soldier repeated with a look of satisfaction.

"But, sir! I...I...I...," Eddie faltered.

"If I catch ye or yer sister here again, I'll send ye to the workhouses!" Hendrick shouted.

"Aye, laddie, he'll send ye to the workhouses!" the second one, named Barnaby, spoke.

"Now go! Before the prince Liam is awakened!" Hendrick yelled.

"Aye! Now-" Barnaby started.

"STOP REPEATING EVERY WORD I SAY, BARNABY!" Hendrick screamed.

"Yes, sir," Barnaby saluted, unmoved.

Suddenly, Liam appeared. "What is the matter? Hendrick? Barnaby? Is everything alright?" he asked. Liam then saw Eddie and Anne. "Eddie! So you came after all! And is this your sister?"

"Yes, Liam. Say hello to the Royal Highness, Anne," Eddie answered.

"Hello, Your Royal Highness," Anne curtsied.

"Nonsense! I shall have none of that in my palace! You shall call me 'Liam,' and I shall call you 'Anne,' if it pleases you," Liam chuckled.

"Oh, it pleases me greatly, sire," Anne said shyly.

"Come, then. You both shall meet the queen and her sisters!" the prince told them grandly. He then turned and stared at Eddie and Annie with great interest. "I do wish I was nine or six like you. But, no. I guess I have to be eighteen instead."

"Eighteen is not so bad," returned Anne.

"Yes! You're almost a man!" regarded Eddie, who yearned of his manhood years.

"I guess you're right. Let us go!" Prince Liam, the Royal Highness, exclaimed.


End file.
